1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is to provide an expansion dock and a portable electronic system therewith, and more especially, to an expansion dock including an expansion platform being protrudable from a side of a base and a portable electronic system therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the growing of the touch panel industry, a tablet computer with a touch panel becomes popular. A user moves fingers on the touch panel of the tablet computer for inputting touch commands, such as word processing, cursor slipping, zooming in or zooming out. In recently years, manufacturers design an external keyboard dock for docking with the tablet computer so that the user can not only operate the tablet computer through the touch panel, but also can operate the tablet computer with the external keyboard dock as a traditional notebook computer, so as to expand application of the tablet computer. However, for preventing the table computer from being fallen as inserting into the external keyboard dock, it often needs to increase a weight of the external keyboard dock. For example, a counterweight can be disposed on the external keyboard dock. Otherwise, some functions of the tablet computer are reduced for decreasing a weight of the tablet computer so as to prevent the weight of the tablet computer from exceeding in the weight of the external keyboard dock, which results in a heavy top of the tablet computer so that the tablet computer easily falls down. Furthermore, a socket of the external keyboard dock in which the tablet computer is inserted is disposed on an upper surface of the external keyboard dock by a distance far away from an end of the external keyboard dock, and it reduces mechanical design flexibility. For example, there is no mechanical space for a palm rest. In addition, it is inconvenient in carriage because of the increase of the weight of the external keyboard dock. Reduction of the functions of the tablet computer for decreasing the weight of the tablet computer cannot meet requirements for multifunction and powerful processing performance of an information technology product. It is a significant issue to design an expansion dock wherein mechanical space can be effectively utilized and capable of supporting the tablet computer effectively without increasing the counterweight or decreasing the weight of the tablet computer.